Conventionally, a handling apparatus has been known which detects an article (a work) conveyed by a conveyor by a visual sensor and transfers the detected article by a robot.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2007-15055, discloses a handling apparatus capable of efficiently processing information about a plurality of articles that are conveyed, by dividing a conveyor in a conveyance direction and managing data for each divided range.